lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ ΕΠΙΣΤΗΜΗ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof Kaliambos -Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Σεπτέμβριος 17 του 2019 Επιλέγοντας στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα «Αϊνστάιν επιστήμη» βλέπουμε ότι το πιο σημαντικό άρθρο για τις δημοσιευμένες επιστημονικές εργασίες του Αϊνσταίν είναι το άρθρο « Άλμπερτ Αϊνστάιν-Βικιπαίδεια» όπου πραγματικά στο κεφάλαιο “ΕΡΓΟ” καταγράφονται οι 4 επιστημονικές εργασίες του Αϊνστάιν που δημοσιεύτηκαν το 1905 στο γερμανικό επιστημονικό περιοδικό Annalen der Physiκ καθώς και άλλες εργασίες που επηρέασαν σημαντικά όλο τον επιστημονικό κόσμο του εικοστού αιώνα. Για την πρώτη εργασία όπου προσπάθησε ο Αϊνστάιν να ερμηνεύσει την απορρόφηση του φωτός από το ηλεκτρόνιο (Photoelectric effect) ο ιστορικός της φυσικής Gerald Holton στο βιβλίο του " Introduction to concepts and theories in physical science" (page 439) μας πληροφορεί ότι ο Αϊνστάιν επηρεασμένος από τα πεδία του Maxwell θεώρησε ότι το φως αποτελείται από κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα και μάλιστα o Αϊνστάιν τόνισε το γεγονός ότι η θεωρία του Maxwell δεν θα μπορούσε να αντικατασταθεί από άλλη θεωρία. Βέβαια ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν αργότερα (1938) στο βιβλίο του "The evolution of physics".(page 234) έγραψε ότι τα φωτόνια εξαιτίας της ενέργειάς τους έχουν μάζα. Και φυσικά η Βικιπαίδεια κάτω από την ανεπάρκεια λεπτομερούς γνώσης μας πληροφορεί απλά ότι αυτή η εργασία (βραβείο Νόμπελ το 1921) στηρίχθηκε στα κβάντα ενέργειας Ε = hν που ανακάλυψε ο Πλανκ το 1900 με αποτέλεσμα να οδηγήσει τη φυσική στον θρίαμβο της Κβαντικής Μηχανικής. Πάντως η μεγάλη ανακάλυψη του Αϊνστάιν σε αυτή την εργασία του ήταν να αποδείξει ότι στην Κβαντική Φυσική ισχύει ο νόμος της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, αφού έδειξε ότι η απορρόφηση της ενέργειας του φωτός Ε = hν συντελεί στην αύξηση της κινητικής ενέργειας ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου. (hν = ΔΕ). Ωστόσο το 1907 ο Πλανκ έδειξε ότι οι δυνάμεις της βαρύτητας ασκούνται όχι μόνο στα υλικά σώματα αλλά και στα κβάντα του φωτός που έχουν και μάζα. ( Physics4u – Η καμπύλωση του φωτός). Έτσι καθώς αργότερα τα κβάντα του Πλανκ ονομάστηκαν «φωτόνια» από τον Αμερικανό χημικό Lewis, αποδείχθηκε τελικά ότι συνεισφέρουν όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και στην αύξηση της μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου. (Correct Compton effect). Έτσι τα μεταγενέστερα πειράματα του Compton (1923) έδειξαν ότι ο Αϊνστάιν για την ερμηνεία της απορρόφησης του φωτονίου από το ηλεκτρόνιο βιάστηκε να δημοσιεύσει την πρώτη εργασία του, αφού δεν έλαβε υπόψη τις προβλέψεις του Νεύτωνα, με αποτέλεσμα να θεωρήσει ότι το φως αποτελείται από κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα. Βέβαια πολύ αργότερα (1938) στο βιβλίο του “The evolution of physics” (page 275) θα αναθεωρήσει την παλαιά ερμηνεία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου γράφοντας: “The revival of Newton’s theory in this new form leads to the quantum theory of light.” Με άλλα λόγια στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων όπου δεν έχουμε απορρόφηση ή εκπομπή των σωματιδίων του φωτός του Νεύτωνα η αδρανειακή μάζα Μο παραμένει πάντοτε σταθερή, ενώ στην Κβαντική Φυσική των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων η απορρόφηση του φωτός αυξάνει την ενέργεια και τη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου στα πλαίσια των δυο βασικών νόμων της ενέργειας και μάζας. (Law of Photon-Matter Interaction). Με βάση λοιπόν την Νευτώνεια Μηχανική που δεν μπορεί να ανατραπεί από καμία θεωρία ο Αϊνστάιν στη δεύτερη επιστημονική εργασία του ερμήνευσε σωστά το φαινόμενο της λεγόμενης Κίνησης Μπράουν, αφού χρησιμοποίησε στο ακέραιο τα στατιστικά πορίσματα της κινητικής θεωρίας που προέβλεπε η Νευτώνεια Μηχανική. Έτσι η Βικιπαίδεια μας πληροφορεί ότι αυτή η κίνηση των κόκκων της γύρης σε νερό οφείλεται σε συγκρούσεις των κόκκων με τα μόρια του νερού. (WRONG AND CORRECT EINSTEIN). Πάντως για την αυξημένη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου ήδη από το 1901 ο Γερμανός φυσικός Kaufmann με πειράματα έδειξε ότι το ηλεκτρόνιο σε μεγάλες ταχύτητες u που πλησιάζουν την ταχύτητα c του φωτός εμφανίζει αυξημένη μεταβλητή μάζα Μ που αν συγκριθεί με τη σταθερή μάζα Μο της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής θα δίδεται από την παρακάτω σχέση Μ/Μο = c/(c2-u2)0.5 Έτσι αυτό το πειραματικό αποτέλεσμα ο Kaufmann στα πλαίσια του νόμου της διατήρησης της μάζας το ερμήνευσε με την παραδοχή του J. J. Thomson ότι η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια συνοδεύεται από μια μάζα που ονομάστηκε ηλεκτρομαγνητική μάζα. Όμως ο τότε διάσημος Ολλανδός φυσικός Lorentz επηρεασμένος από τα άκυρα πεδία του Maxwell (INVALID MAXWELL’S EQUATIONS) θεώρησε ότι η αυξημένη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται στην κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου σε σχέση με τον αιθέρα του Maxwell, παρότι τα πειράματα όχι μόνο των Αμερικανών φυσικών Michelson-Morley (1887) αλλά και τα πειράματα του φαινομένου Doppler έδειξαν ότι αιθέρας δεν υπάρχει. Έτσι ο Lorentz με την επιμονή του στον αιθέρα του Maxwell παραβίασε όχι μόνο το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας αλλά και τα πειράματα αναφορικά με την ανυπαρξία του αιθέρα. Πραγματικά όταν μια ηχητική πηγή (που έχει ως μέσο διάδοσης τον ατμοσφαιρικό αέρα) πλησιάζει ένα παρατηρητή, τα αποτελέσματα της συχνότητας του ήχου, είναι διαφορετικά από την περίπτωση εκείνη που ο παρατηρητής πλησιάζει την ηχητική πηγή, ενώ στην περίπτωση του φωτός επειδή δεν υπάρχει αιθέρας μετρούμε πάντοτε τα ίδια αποτελέσματα της συχνότητας και στις δυο περιπτώσεις. Το ίδιο φαινόμενο φυσικά συμβαίνει και με την περίπτωση του επαγωγικού ρεύματος που οφείλεται όχι στο απατηλό ηλεκτρικό πεδίο Ε του Maxwell αλλά στη σχετική κίνηση του μαγνήτη και ενός αγωγού, αφού τα πειράματα του Neumann (1845) έδειξαν ότι και στις δυο περιπτώσεις της σχετικής κίνησης η δύναμη του ηλεκτρικού ρεύματος είναι πάντοτε η μαγνητική δύναμη του νόμου του Ampere. Άλλωστε και ο καθηγητής Arthur Kip του πανεπιστημίου του Berkeley στο βιβλίο του “Fundamentals of Electricity and Magnetism”(page 289) έγραψε: “Faraday’s law is a new principle of behavior which overlaps and is consistent with the law of magnetic force on a moving charge.” Με βάση λοιπόν αυτά τα πειραματικά δεδομένα και τους φυσικούς νόμους θα έπρεπε ο Αϊνστάιν να μην βιαστεί να ερμηνεύσει την αυξημένη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου εφαρμόζοντας τα μαθηματικά του Lorentz ώστε να δημοσιεύσει την τρίτη επιστημονική εργασία του αναφορικά με τη λεγόμενη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας που περιέχει μεταβολές του χωροχρόνου και της μάζας. Λόγου χάρη ενώ για την ερμηνεία της αυξημένης μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου χρησιμοποίησε τα μαθηματικά του Lorentz που στηρίζονταν στον ανύπαρκτο αιθέρα (INVALID LORENTZ TRANSFORMATIONS) εντούτοις τον αιθέρα τον αντικατέστησε προσωρινά με ένα παρατηρητή με την λαθεμένη υπόθεση ότι οι μεταβολές της μάζας και του χωροχρόνου οφείλονται στο ηλεκτρικό πεδίο Ε του Maxwell, το οποίο αποδείχθηκε ότι είναι απατηλό, αφού αυτό το πεδίο παραβιάζει όχι μόνο τα πειράματα του Neumann αλλά και τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης. (INTENSITY AND FALSE FIELD). Άλλωστε και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν για τις άκυρες θεωρίες που παραβιάζουν νόμους της φύσης το 1938 στο βιβλίο του “The evolution of physics” (page 4) έγραψε: “At every stage we try to find an explanation consistent with the clues already discovered. Tentatively accepted theories have explained many of the facts, but no general solution compatible with all known clues has yet been evolved. Very often a seemingly perfect theory has proved inadequate in the light of further reading. New facts appear, contradicting the theory or unexplained by it.” Έτσι όταν το 1907 ο Αϊνστάιν υπέβαλε αίτηση στο πανεπιστήμιο της Βέρνης ώστε με βάση τη δημοσιευμένη εργασία της θεωρίας της Ειδικής Σχετικότητας να προσληφθεί στο πανεπιστήμιο της Βέρνης δέχθηκε την παρακάτω αρνητική επιστολή Πάνω σε αυτό το θέμα της αύξησης της μάζας με την υπόθεση της σχετικής κίνησης, όπου παραβιάζεται ο νόμος της διατήρησης της μάζας ο Holton στο βιβλίο "Introduction..science" (page 521) έγραψε: “At first glance this increase of mass with speed is disturbing. Surely a moving particle has no more molecules ..and then the law of conservation of mass would appear to be no longer strictly true.” Είναι γεγονός ότι ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 στη νεαρή ηλικία των 26 ετών είχε τον πολύ ελεύθερο χρόνο εξαιτίας της απασχόλησής του με ευρεσιτεχνίες να ασχοληθεί με τα δύσκολα προβλήματα των πειραμάτων της κβαντικής φυσικής, αλλά η έλλειψη επαφής με έμπειρους φυσικούς δεν έφερε τα ποθητά αποτελέσματα. Έτσι για εκείνη τη βιασύνη του Αϊνστάιν ο Holton στη σελίδα 503 θα γράψει: “The complete absence of contact with professional physicists during this period was perhaps a blessing in disguise, for it permitted Einstein to develop his rather unorthodox approach to the problems of physics.” Πάντως η τέταρτη εργασία καθώς αναφέρεται στη σχέση ενέργειας και μάζας κρίνεται ότι συνετέλεσε στην περαιτέρω πρόοδο της επιστήμης επειδή η περίφημη εξίσωση Ε = mc2 προέκυψε όχι από υποθέσεις αλλά από την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα F = d(Mυ)/dt με τη χρήση του διαφορικού λογισμού. Πραγματικά όπως έδειξε ο Πλανκ το 1907 εφόσον τα κβάντα φωτός έχουν ενέργεια Ε = hν τότε σίγουρα έχουν και μάζα m = hν/c2 για την ερμηνεία της καμπύλωσης του φωτός όπως την προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και την επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801. (DISCOVERY OF PHOTON MASS). Ας σημειωθεί ότι με τον όρο «επιστήμη» (επίσταμαι =γνωρίζω καλά) εννοούμε την ορθολογική, μεθοδική και συστηματική έρευνα της πραγματικότητας κυρίως μέσω πειραμάτων και παρατηρήσεων και ταυτόχρονα τη γνώση που προκύπτει από αυτή την έρευνα ώστε να αποκαλυφθούν οι φυσικοί νόμοι που διέπουν τα φαινόμενα ή να συμφωνεί με τους νόμους που έχουν ανακαλυφθεί. Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν επηρεασμένος από την άκυρη θεωρία της σχετικότητας (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) συνέχισε να πιστεύει ότι το φωτόνιο δεν έχει μάζα και μάλιστα για την ερμηνεία της εξίσωσης Ε = mc2 πίστεψε ότι στα ατομικά και πυρηνικά φαινόμενα το γνωστό έλλειμμα μάζας μετατρέπεται στην ενέργεια του φωτονίου παραβιάζοντας έτσι τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Στην πραγματικότητα η μάζα του φωτονίου με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου της ενέργειας και μάζας (Law of energy and mass) που έλυσε όλα τα προβλήματα της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής. Επίσης οι επιμονές του στα πεδία του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα τον οδήγησαν στην άκυρη γενική σχετικότητα, (Invalid general relativity), όπου όχι μόνο έφερε στο προσκήνιο τον απατηλό αιθέρα αλλά προσπάθησε να ερμηνεύσει και την καμπύλωση του φωτός με την περίεργη υπόθεση της καμπυλότητας του χωροχρόνου. Παρόλα αυτά επειδή με τις δημοσιευμένες εργασίες του ο νεαρός Αϊνστάιν εντυπωσίασε τους τότε επιστημονικούς κύκλους της Ευρώπης κατέκτησε μεγάλες θέσεις σε πολλά πανεπιστήμια. Πάνω σε αυτό το θέμα ο Holton στο βιβλίο του "Introduction..science" αναφορικά με τη βιογραφία του Αϊνστάιν έγραψε: "These and other publications had brought him so much attention in the scientific world that he was appointed Professor Extra ordinary ( equivalent to Associate Professor) at the university of Zurich and in 1910 he was called to the chair of Theoretical Physics at the German University in Prague. In 1912 he returned to Zurich as Professor of Theoretical Physics at the Polytechnic School from which he graduated and began to develop his general relativity (1915). The next year, he was offered what was at the time the highest position to which a European scientist could aspire; professor at the University of Berlin, research director at the newly founded Kaiser Wilhelm Institute there, and member of the Prussian Academy of science. Among Einstein’s colleagues during his stay in Berlin were many of Europe’s leading physicists-Max Planck, Walther Nernst, Max von Laue, James Franck, Gustav Hertz, and Erwin Schrodinger." Πάντως ένα από τα πιο σημαντικά άρθρα που επηρέασε τους επιστημονικούς κύκλους της Ευρώπης ήταν εκείνο της Γενικής Σχετικότητας (1915) επειδή οι επιστήμονες και ιδιαίτερα οι αστρονόμοι της Αγγλίας αγνοώντας τις προβλέψεις του πατριώτη τους του Νεύτωνα αναφορικά με τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός (που επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner) ταξίδεψαν στη Βραζιλία για να επιβεβαιώσουν ξανά μετά από μια έκλειψη του ηλίου την καμπύλωση του φωτός χωρίς να γνωρίζουν ότι οι δυο θεωρίες της ειδικής και γενικής σχετικότητας περιείχαν πολλές ασυνέπειες. Κάτω λοιπόν από τις ασυνέπειες των θεωριών του Αϊνστάιν (Einstein's inconsistencies) είχαμε και το γεγονός ότι το 1963 οι Αμερικανοί φυσικοί French και Tessman δημοσίευσαν στο επιστημονικό περιοδικό American Journal of physics τα αποτελέσματα ενός πειράματος με το οποίο απέδειξαν τα λάθη των υποθέσεων του Maxwell. Έτσι οι φυσικοί φιλόσοφοι M. Barone και F. Selleri οργάνωσαν στην Ολυμπία το παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “ Frontiers of fundamental physics" όπου παρουσίασα τα λάθη των θεωριών του Maxwell και του Αϊνστάιν ύστερα από την ανακάλυψη της διπολικής φύσης του φωτός . Μάλιστα στον πρόλογο των πρακτικών οι οργανωτές του συνεδρίου για τις αντιφάσεις των θεωριών της σχετικότητας αναφορικά με τον αιθέρα έγραψαν: “ Einstein himself after 1916 radically modified his previously negative attitude. For example in 1924 he wrote that according to special relativity, the ether remains still absolute because of its influence on the inertial bodies.” Επίσης στον ίδιο πρόλογο για τις άκυρες ιδέες του Αϊνστάιν αναφορικά με τις αλλαγές στο χωρόχρονο έγραψαν: “ A group of participants in Olympia try accordingly to find new space-time models of elementary particles to develop new mathematical tools useful for this task.” Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν δίνοντας μεγάλη σημασία στις φιλοσοφικές ιδέες των θεωριών το 1938 στο βιβλίο του "The evolution of physics" έγραψε ότι η επιστήμη δεν είναι η συλλογή νόμων. Συγκεκριμένα στο κεφάλαιο "Physics and reality" (page 310) έγραψε: "What are the general conclusions which can be drawn from the development of physics indicated here in a broad outline representing only the most fundamental ideas? Science is not just a collection of laws, a catalogue of unrelated facts. It is a creation of the human mind, with its freely invented ideas and concepts." Ιστορικά η φυσική φιλοσοφία των αρχαίων Ελλήνων φιλοσόφων ως πνευματική στάση παρότι ξέφυγε από την υπερφυσική εξήγηση των φαινομένων δεν ακολούθησε τελικά τον πειραματισμό και έδωσε μονάχα έμφαση στο διαλογισμό ότι για κάθε φαινόμενο υπάρχει μια φυσική αιτία. Έτσι επιλέχθηκε η μέθοδος των αξιωμάτων η οποία είχε μεν τρομερές επιτυχίες στα μαθηματικά (Ευκλείδεια Γεωμετρία, 300 π.Χ.) αλλά απέτυχε να αποκαλύψει τους νόμους των φυσικών φαινομένων και ιδιαίτερα της κίνησης των πλανητών. (Απατηλές θεωρίες του γεωκεντρικού συστήματος). Πάντως οι σημαντικές ιδέες των προσωκρατικών φιλοσόφων που προσδιορίστηκαν από τη λογική και την παρατήρηση όπως αυτές του ατομικού φιλοσόφου, Δημόκριτου, (460 - 370 π.Χ.) αποδείχθηκαν επιτυχημένες αργότερα από τα πειράματα του Lavoisier (1789), του Dalton (1800), του J.J. Thomson (1897), του Rutherford (1911), καθώς και από την ανάπτυξη της Κβαντικής Φυσικής. Τελικά αφού και τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής (1935) επιβεβαίωσαν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης-αντίδρασης, ο Αϊνστάιν ως μεγάλος σκεπτικιστής στο βιβλίο του το 1938 (page 234) αναγκάστηκε να υιοθετήσει τα Νευτώνεια σωματίδια του φωτός γράφοντας: "A beam of light carries energy and energy has mass. But every inertial mass is attracted by the gravitational field, as inertial and gravitational masses are equivalent. A beam of light will bend in a gravitational field exactly as a body would if thrown horizontally with a velocity equal to that of light." Και φυσικά κάτω από μια τέτοια τακτική ποικίλων υποθέσεων το πρόβλημα έγινε ακόμη πιο δύσκολο όταν ο Αϊνστάιν εισήγαγε τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση της μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια (Invalid mass-energy conservation). Στην πραγματικότητα τα πειράματα ιονισμού του υδρογόνου στο μοντέλο του Bohr (1913) έδειξαν ότι η ενέργεια hν= 13,6 eV του φωτονίου δεν οφείλεται στο έλλειμμα μάζας αλλά στην ηλεκτρική ενέργεια Δw = 13,6 eV που προκύπτει από την αλληλεπίδραση του ηλεκτρονίου με το πρωτόνιο (Βραβείο Νόμπελ 1922) σε συμφωνία με το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας. Ενώ σύμφωνα με το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας το γνωστό έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = 13,6 eV/ c2 μετατρέπεται στη μάζα m = hν/c2 του ίδιου του φωτονίου. (Modification of Bohr model). Αυτό λοιπόν είναι το καινούργιο υλικό που έπρεπε να συμπληρωθεί, ώστε να οδηγήσει στην αναθεώρηση της ερμηνείας του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου, όπου κατά την απορρόφηση της μάζας m = hν/c2 έχουμε και το κβαντικό φαινόμενο της συστολής του μήκους και διαστολής του χρόνου εξαιτίας του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα που εγκατέλειψε ο Αϊνστάιν εις όφελος των απατηλών πεδίων. (Discovery of length contraction). Στην ουσία αυτό το κβαντικό φαινόμενο δεν ανατρέπει την Νευτώνεια μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, αφού η Κβαντική Φυσική συμπληρώνει τους αιώνιους νόμους της Νευτώνειας μηχανικής με το φαινόμενο των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων. (Correct explanation of photoelectric effect). Με άλλα λόγια η νέα ανακάλυψη της κβαντικής συστολής του μήκους και της κβαντικής διαστολής του χρόνου που προέκυψε από την αναβίωση των φυσικών νόμων στα επιστημονικά πλαίσια δεν έχει καμία σχέση με τις υποθέσεις του χωροχρόνου της άκυρης θεωρίας της σχετικότητας. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT EINSTEIN). Πάνω σε αυτό το σημείο ο μαθηματικός και φιλόσοφος Ράσελ στο βιβλίο του "Ιστορία της δυτικής φιλοσοφίας" (τόμος Β σελίδα 626) έγραψε: “ Η φιλοσοφία που αρμόζει στη θεωρία των κβάντα δεν έχει ακόμη αναπτυχθεί. Θα απαιτήσει και άλλες απομακρύνσεις από τη θεωρία του χώρου και του χρόνου ριζικότερες από εκείνη της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας". Παρότι λοιπόν ο Αϊνστάιν συνετέλεσε στην εξέλιξη της επιστήμης αναφορικά με την ερμηνεία του φαινομένου Μπράουν και την εξίσωσή του Ε = mc2 που οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη της μάζας του φωτονίου m = hν/c2 , εντούτοις επέμενε στις αρχικές του υποθέσεις και καθώς δεν στηρίχθηκε στους νόμους και τις αρχές της επιστήμης εισήγαγε τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση περί της μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια η οποία καταλήγει όχι μόνο σε αντιφάσεις αλλά και παραβιάζει τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας που δίδασκαν οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες φιλόσοφοι. (Greek philosophers reject Einstein). Λόγου χάρη σύμφωνα με τη νέα ανακάλυψη του νόμου της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας στην αλληλεπίδραση του ηλεκτρονίου και του ποζιτρονίου η ενέργεια αλληλεπίδρασης Δw = 1,022 MeV μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια δυο φωτονίων, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας που είναι ίσο με τη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου και ποζιτρονίου μετατρέπεται στη μάζα των δύο φωτονίων όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει στο μοντέλο του Bohr. Δυστυχώς ακόμη και σήμερα υπάρχουν πολλοί φυσικοί οι οποίοι καθώς είναι επηρεασμένοι από τις θεωρίες της σχετικότητας συνεχίζουν να αποδέχονται τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση της Ισοδυναμίας μάζας-ενέργειας ως γενικό νόμο της φύσης , ενώ στην πραγματικότητα η γνωστή υπόθεση της ενέργεια ηρεμίας σύμφωνα με όλα τα πειράματα της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής αποδείχθηκε ότι είναι άκυρη. (INVALID REST ENERGY). Για παράδειγμα στη WIKIPEDIA διαβάζουμε: “When an electron and a positron collide to annihilate and create gamma rays, energy is given off. Both particles have a rest energy of 0.511 mega electron volts (MeV). When the mass of the two particles is converted entirely into energy, this rest energy is what is given off”. Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι σύμφωνα με τον Αϊνστάιν που συνεχώς το τόνιζε ότι η επιστήμη πάντοτε θα εξελίσσεται η εγκατάλειψη των αιώνιων νόμων της φύσης ή ακόμη και η υποθετική τροποποίησή τους ύστερα από τα άψογα μαθηματικά των θεωριών της σχετικότητας, όπου κρύβονται λαθεμένες υποθέσεις και όχι η δυναμική της επιστήμης, είχαν και εξακολουθούν να έχουν τη δυνατότητα να πείθουν τους επιστημονικούς κύκλους, με αποτέλεσμα αυτός που με βάση τα σύγχρονα πειράματα επιχειρεί να αναβιώσει τους αιώνιους νόμους για να αποκαλύψει τα λάθη των δυο θεωριών εις όφελος της επιστήμης να κινδυνεύει να χαρακτηρισθεί ως αιρετικός της ίδιας της επιστήμης. Φυσικά καθώς οι δυο αυτές θεωρίες με άψογα μαθηματικά κυριαρχούν στους επιστημονικούς κύκλους, θα μπορούσε να πει κάποιος ότι μοιάζουν με τους μαρμάρινους τάφους, που ενώ παραπέμπουν σε άφθαρτες ψυχές ωστόσο σκεπάζουν φθαρτά σώματα. Κατά συνέπεια καθώς πέρασαν τα χρόνια και ο έμπειρος πια Αϊνστάιν είχε διαπιστώσει τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός έναντι των αρχικών κβάντα πεδίων χωρίς μάζα, θα έπρεπε σύμφωνα με το δυναμικό χαρακτήρα της επιστήμης να είχε αναθεωρήσει τις αρχικές απόψεις του, αφού η ερμηνεία που δίδεται για κάθε τομέα του επιστητού δεν είναι κάτι το τετελεσμένο και το αμετάκλητο, αλλά διαρκώς εμπλουτίζεται με καινούργιο υλικό, συμπληρώνεται, βελτιώνεται, ή και αναθεωρείται. Category:Fundamental physics concepts